The Quest of Love for Two Hearts
by danigirlgleelover
Summary: Kurt and Wes find love with the help of Mike and Puck ...DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or the characters just my ideas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There is alot to know about Kurt Hummel before getting to when and how he met the love of his life. When he is upset or hurt he likes to cuddle and is known to crawl in his father's lap to be held and be comforted. His freshman year, his now best friend who is like a brother to him, was one of his bullies, not the worst one but still. Noah Puckerman had a uncle who was only four years older than him who was gay and was also being bullied however nobody knew because of how well he hid it. The day Noah found out his uncle took his own life due to all the bullying was the day Noah decided to change.

Noah and Mike Chang were just leaving the locker room when they heard screaming when they rounded the corner they saw some seniors attacking Kurt. They yelled for them to stop and that the police were being called when the seniors took off. Kurt was barely consious and had to be taken to the hospital. Mike and Noah both refused to leave his side the entire time Kurt was in the hospital. Noah even apologized to Kurt and told him about his uncle and begged for forgiveness from Kurt.

The three boys then became inseprable and spent every weekend at Kurt's home. Burt Hummel started telling everyone he had three sons instead of one. You could always find the boys playing a game or watchin a movie with Kurt and Noah cuddled on the couch and Mike on the floor which he claimed was his favorite spot. To Mike and Noah it didn't matter that Kurt was gay, love was love, to them Kurt was just someone who hadn't found the right person to fall for yet, in fact he doesn't know of any other gay people besides Santana Lopez and Brittany Peirce and only Kurt, Mike and Noah knew about them.

It was sophmore year when it all started to change the three boys were in glee club called New Directions. Mike was dating Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah was going by the name Puck to everyone with the exception of Kurt and Mike, and Kurt was becoming close to all the girls who quickly became their go to for fashion tips.

"Hey Princess what are you planning to do this weekend?" Puck asked Kurt.

"Nothing that I know of yet Noah. Why?" Kurt asks wondering what Puck is planning this time.

"Do you want to go to Westerville with me and Mike? We are meeting his cousin and Mike thinks he's someone who can relate to you." says Puck.

" Umm...okay I guess I can." Kurt says thinking '_What does someone I can relate to_ _mean_' but shrugs it off and guesses he'll find out on his own.

That Friday Kurt heads to his locker to put away his books he doesn't need and when he opens the door he gets slammed into it and his hand is throbbing from being inside the door when he was shoved into it. "Hey Karofsky leave my boy Hummel the hell alone." Kurt hears Puck yell. Next thing he knows there is Puck and Mike to check on him.

"Are you alright man" asks Mike.

"Let me see your hand it may be broken. No its not but looks like it may bruise." Puck says looking at it.

"So what time do we head out tomorrow boys and are we gonna be gone all night cause the girls are wanting a sleepover soon" says Kurt trying to change the subject off his being bullied.

"We'll head out around eleven if thats ok with you Kurt, I think you'll like Wes cause you have a few things in common." Mike says smiling at Kurt.

Kurt looks at Mike and says "Like what Mike? In case you haven't noticed, there isn't alot of things I have in common with guys, thats why I'm an honorary girl."

Mike just laughs and says "You'll see Kurt, he's more than what he looks like trust me".

What Mike hasn't told Kurt yet is that his cousin Wes just came out to his family around the same time Kurt came out to his friends and dad. Puck told Mike they should play matchmaker and get the two boys together cause he's tired of seeing their friend lonely being the only out kid in McKinnly. Mike has since found Kurt and Wes both love cooking and musicals but they also have differences like Wes is into sports and Kurt is into fashion but he agrees with Puck and tired of Kurt only being somewhat happy. If there is no romance at least Kurt will at least get a new friend one that he can relate to in ways Noah and Mike can't.

So that night Kurt was having a sleepover with his girls or at least his main girls which consisted of Tina, Brittany, Santana, Quinn Fabrey and of course Mercedes Jones, who like him, was a diva. Kurt told the girls about Puck and Mike wanting taking him to Westerville the next day to meet Wes.

"Is he a dolphin too Kurtie? If he is maybe he can be your dolphin and you won't be so sad", says Brittany.

"I don't know Boo, but I'll let you know after I meet him okay and I'm not sad, it just gets lonely being the only dolphin sometimes." Kurt says to her, he knows she is not like other girls their age she is more childlike and thats what he loves about her.

Santana works on Mercedes's nails, Quinn is braiding Tina's hair and Kurt is giving Brittany a facial. Santana looks at Kurt and says, " We expect full details when you get back Kurtie." The rest of the girls agree with her by nodding. They decide to settle down to watch some movies and try to go to sleep.

The next morning Kurt gets up and heads into his private bath to get ready to head out with Mike and Puck. He heads downstairs to the kitchen and fixes himself some breakfast and a cup of coffee. Right as he is putting his dishes in the dishwasher the doorbell rings and he finds Mike and Puck on his doorstep.

"You ready to go man?" asked Mike. "Yes but can we stop and get coffee from The Lima Bean first?" replied Kurt. "Sure Princess, I know you have to have your coffee to live." Puck says while laughing. "One cup is just not enough Noah I need at least two to be civil to people." Kurt mumbles. They get their drinks and head to Westerville to see Wes. They pull up to a restaurant and get out of the car, Mike sees Wes and heads over to him pulling him into a hug.

"Wes you already know Noah, this is our friend Kurt, Kurt this is my cousin Wes." Wes shakes hands with Noah and Kurt, "It's nice to meet you Kurt." he says. Kurt smiles "Same here, so should we head on in or are we gonna all stand in the parking lot?" They head in and get a table and while they wait for their orders, Wes and Kurt get to know each other and find they have alot in common. They exchange numbers when they got ready to part ways. On the way home, Kurt texts back and forth with Santana.

**We are on our way back to Lima - K**

_Details Kurtie Details - S_

**I'll tell you when we get home - K**

_Don't make me wait that long! - S_

**Fine San, He was very charming and cute. - K**

_Kurtie - S_

**Yes San - K**

_What kind of details is charming and cute really, Kurtie, now give me real details like how hot he is - S_

**OMG, ok you win he was very hot - K**

_So when is the first date - S_

**There isn't one - K**

_Wait! What do you mean there isn't one? - S_

**We just met San, did you expect me to just jump the guy at first glance - K**

_Well yeah, I would have - S_

**Santana Lopez! I'm not going to sleep with the first gay guy I met let alone the first time I meet them - K**

_Ok so your a prude, but why not a first date? - S_

**We exchanged numbers so we can talk and get to know each other as friends and if something comes of it then it does - K**

_Fine I'll leave it for now, but we will discuss this further later - S_

**Thank you San, thats why I love you - K**

_Yeah, yeah love you too - S_

On the way home the boys ask Kurt what he thought of Wes. He tells them while he found Wes to be nice he still doesn't really know him, and will be talking to him to change that. Mike and Puck exhange looks, they were hoping it would be love at first site for Kurt and Wes. They know both boys are lonely in the romance department. Kurt was glad the boys let the subject drop at that. They started talking about plans for the next weekend to get together for one of their boys nights.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday was a bad day for Kurt. The hockey players led by Dave Karofsky, threw Kurt in the dumpster, slushied him and locker slammed him. The only time he caught a break was when Noah and Mike were around. The rest of the week was the same along with the slurs of faggot, homo, fudgepacker and cocksucker. By the time Friday rolled around Kurt was bruised so bad he looked like a poster child for child abuse.

He went home to set up for guys night with Noah and Mike. Kurt started supper and was just changing when he heard Noah exclaim "What the hell?" Kurt started to cover up and mike said " To late Kurt we already saw it, lets get you fixed up." Noah was seething and was ready to bust some heads open. "Who was it Kurt? You might as well tell us, we will find out on our own if we have to." Noah said. Kurt sighed "It was the hockey team led by Karofsky." Mike and Noah looked at Kurt and then each other and nodded. "Ok Mike, lets go kick some ass." Noah said. "NO" Kurt yelled. "I don't want either of you to get in trouble, I'll tell my dad, let him handle it, Please Noah, Mike." Kurt started to cry. Noah picked Kurt up and sat on the couch with him in his lap. Mike sat next to them. "Alright Kurt we promise, but you are telling Burt as soon as he comes home." Noah said.

When Burt got home and saw how upset his son was he demanded to know what was going on. Kurt told him what happened all week long and how Mike and Noah just found out. Mike told Burt how he and Noah wanted to go kick their asses but Kurt stopped them. While Burt appriciated them wanting to stick up for his son, he agreed with Kurt about not wanting them to get in trouble. " We understand, Burt, can we stay the whole weekend so we are not tempted to break our promise?" Mike asked. "Yeah, I'll call your parents to ask them and explain what's going on. Then first thing Monday, I'll be talking to Figgins about those boys and Kurt." Burt said.

While Burt called to talk to Noah's mom and Mike's parents. The boys cleaned the kitchen while Kurt wnt to soak in a hot epsom salt bath. When he got out Noah set up the movie while Mike put tiger balm on Kurt's bruises he couldn't reach. They fell asleep by the third movie in their usual positions, Mike on the floor with his head on the couch and Kurt snuggled up to Noah with his head on his chest on the couch. Burt took advantage of the boys being sound asleep and took a picture of the scene. The next morning Kurt cooked breakfast with blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon (for Noah), sausage and biscuits. While they were waiting for it to get done Mike was texing Tina when he got a text from Wes.

_Hey Mike, Do you want to come to Westerville today?_ -W

**I would, but, I'm staying the weekend with Kurt after the week he had.** -M

_Is he ok? What happened?_ -W

**Yeah, he's fine just bruised up. He is being bullied by the hockey team.** -M

_Damn, Did he report them?_ -W

**No, but he told his dad and he is going to the principle on Monday.** -M

_That's good. I'll let mom and dad know you have plans for this weekend._ -W

**Ok, Wes, don't let Kurt know I told you what's going on, he is kind of a private person** -M

_No problem. I'll let him tell me when he is ready to._ -W

**Thanks man, I'll come up next weekend** -M

On Monday Burt complained to Figgins and was told if witnesses came forward he would look into it, but otherwise his hands were tied. The hockey team was not stupid enough to mess with Kurt while his father was on the premises. They know why he was there and left Kurt alone and planned to back off for awhile. Kurt knew it would not last long. At lunch Kurt was sitting with the girls, when Karofsky walked past giving him dirty looks. To distract Kurt, Brittany asked Kurt for a sleepover on Saturday. By the end of the week Kurt's bruises were healing. He was sitting at home Friday night relaxing when his phone let him know he had a message.

_Hey Kurt. How are you?_ -W

**Hello Wes. Things are good.** -K

_Great! Mike said your good at shopping for fashion. My mom's birthday is coming up and I really need help. Can you help me? Please._ -W

**LOL. Sure, meet me at the mall on Sunday. Tomorrow I'm having a sleepover with Brittany and Santana** -K

_Ok. Thanks Kurt._ -W

Kurt got up Saturday and packed his bag to go to Brittany's house. He then made sure his dad had supper for the night ready to be heated up. At 5pm he headed to Brittany's for the night. Her mom answered the door and sent him upstairs. When he walked in he dropped his bag to catch Brittany as she jumped in his arms. "Hi Dolphin." she said then kissed his cheeks. "Hey Boo, Hi San." Kurt said. "Hey Kurtie." Santana replied. "So Kurtie, lets talk about the hottie you met, cause its later." she continued. "Not alot to say really girls. We have been talking and becoming friends." Kurt said. "Did you find out if he is a dolphin Kurtie?" Brittany wanted to know. "Yes Boo, he is, but he is just a friend." he replied. "So are you going to meet up with him again?" asked Santana. "Yeah, I'm helpinghim pick out something for his mother tomorrow, for her birthday. Mike told him I'm an expert in fashion." said Kurt. The girls had talked to Mike already, so they knew about his and Noah's matchmaking plans. They let the subject drop and suggested doing manicures and facials. Brittany was glad to know her dolphin found someone like him but knew he was still sad because of the bullies being mean to him. When they were through they settled down to watch Disney movies, they were Brittany's favorite, before going to sleep.

The next morning started early since Kurt had to meet Wes. He headed for the mall and met Wes just outside Macy's. While they shipped Wes told him about Dalton and Kurt talked to him about what happened to him at school. They soon found the perfect outfit for Wes's mother along with a necklace and earring set, and headed to the food court for lunch. "If it gets worse for you at school, we can help you get into Dalton." Wes said. " Thanks Wes, I'll let you know, but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. I would miss my girls if I had to leave McKinnly." Kurt replied. "I understand, Just think about it ok" Wes said. They parted ways with promises to stay in touch. Kurt headed home thinking about what Wes had told him about Dalton's zero tolerance for bullying. It sounded great but he didn't know if he could stand being away from his girls not to mention Noah and Mike. Kurt would be lost without the two of them in his life. they were not only his best friends, they were his family. Kurt decided he would wait about talking to them about it until it became a serious issue. The next day he cleaned the house and planned his outfits for the week. Kurt had also make sure he also made sure he had emergency outfits too. After supper he sat with his dad watching t.v., just spending time with each other like every sunday.

When school started back up so did the bullying, only this time the hockey team ganged up on Noah and Mike along with Kurt. All three boys also started getting death threats in their lockers and through anonymous calls to their phones. Noah and Mike were targeted for supporting Kurt when he was a sinner in the bullies eyes. Burt again complained and went to the police but got nowhere. It was then Kurt decided to tell them about Dalton and how he felt he should transfer to be safe. Noah and Mike decided if Kurt was going so were they. Mike's parents could afford it as well as Burt since Kurt's mom's family were rich. When everyone sat down to talk about it Burt and Mike's parents offered to help pay for Noah to go. In Burt's eyes if all of his sons are being threatend then they all needed to be safe. Noah's mother agreed to the offer, after all Kurt and Mike are the reason her son was not like his father. Now that it was final Kurt had to break the news to his girls, and he really dreaded it.


	3. Chapter 3

Burt called Kurt's grandparents and explained what was going on with Kurt and they were more than happy to help. Kurt decided to have a sleepover with the girls at his house so he could tell them all together, only this time Mike and Noah would be there. While Mike and Noah went home to pack what they would need at Dalton, Kurt packed his things and sent a text to his girls and Wes.

**Sleepover at my place tomorrow, need to talk to you** - K

Brittany and I will be there Kurtie - S

_Count me in Kurt_ - T

Sounds great - Q

_**Sure thing**_ - M

**Hey Wes, Mike Noah and I are all coming to Dalton **- K

_It got worse didn't it, Wait why are they coming too and why did Mike not tell me?_ - W

**Mike is nervous about telling Tina, as for the rest, we will explain when we get there, I promise** - K

_Ok, I'll make sure the three of you are placed in my dorm_ - W

**Thank you Wes** - K

Mike and Noah arrived early to help Kurt with snacks and to set up before the girls arrived. They just finished when the doorbell rang, Kurt let the girls in and they all headed to the basement. "Ok Kurtie, what's going on?" asked Santana. Kurt sighed with tears in his eyes said "We are leaving McKinnly and transfering to Dalton as of Monday." The girls were in shock. "Wait, What? Why Kurt?" asked Quinn. " The bullying Kurt is going through has gotten worse and we all three have been recieving death threats." said Mike. "Our families are afraid for our safety, so we are going to a safer school." added Noah. "I'm sorry girls, we can still see each other on weekends." Kurt said. Brittany grabbed the boys into a hug and replied "Its going to be ok, we understand." The rest of the girls joined in on the hug. "Alright enough sadness, lets have some fun." said Mercedes.

They spent the rest of the night eating snacks and watching movies. Tina cuddled with Mike on the floor, Mercedes and Quinn cuddled with Noah on the couch, while Brittany and Santana curled up with Kurt on his bed. On Sunday the boys headed to Dalton to move into their dorm rooms and get their uniforms. Wes and two other boys met them at the entrance. "This is David and Thad, the three of us are the only ones without a roommate." said Wes. "We have already been told that Noah will be rooming with me, Mike will be with Thad and Kurt will be rooming with Wes." added David. "And if you will follow us we will take you to the office so you can get your uniforms, schedules, and meet the Dean." said Thad.

The parents signed paperwork while the boys got what they needed. When they were done everyone headed to the cars to unload their bags and boxes, and headed to the dorms. After the parents left and their things were put up. Mike, Thad, Noah, David and two boys who were introduced as Jeff and Nick joined Kurt and Wes in their room. The rooms were set up with a sleeping area, study area, sitting area and a full bath. The boys all sat in the sitting area so Kurt, Mike and Noah could explain what caused their sudden transfer. Kurt started by telling them about how he had always been bullied and how it esculated. Noah told them how he used to be a bully and how it changed when his uncle killed himself and how him and Mike got closer to Kurt.

Mike explained how the bullies started in on him and Noah. They all three talked about the death threats and the fear they brought them. While Kurt, Mike and Noah were talking, the other five boys watched how when Kurt got upset, he would crawl in Noah's lap and Mike would move closer to the two of them. Noah had to laugh at their shocked faces. "Kurt is a cuddler when he is upset and we are all best friends but more like brothers." he said. "My dad always says he has three sons instead of one." Kurt added. "Ever since Kurt was in the hospital that time, we have become inseprable. We even have a boys night every other weekend." Mike said. "I think it's great how supportive you two are of Kurt. Not many people would allow a gay guy to cuddle like that with them." said Nick.

Over the next two months Kurt and Wes got closer, while Noah and Mike pulled the other boys into their matchmaking plans. Santana, Brittany and Tina were the only ones who stayed in touch with them. Noah met Nick's sister and soon started dating her. One weekend Santana decided to throw a party, and invited the boys from Dalton, she really wanted to see Kurt and Wes together, to join Kurt Mike and Noah. They traveled in two cars to Santana's and when they got there, Kurt had just got out of the car when he heard Brittany squealing. He opened his arms to catch her. "Hey Boo. I missed you." he said into her hair. "I missed you too Kurtie." she said. Brittany looked at the other boys and asked "Are you all dolphins too?'' They just looked at her then Kurt.

"She is asking if you are gay." Santana informed them. "Oh, well Jeff, Nick and I am." said Wes "The other boys are sharks like Noah and Mike." Kurt told Brittany. "So they are good sharks then?" she asked. "Yes Britt, they are." Mike replied. "Ok, so Kurtie does any of the other dolphins belong to you?' she wanted to know. Kurt laughed, he really missed how Brittany saw the world. "No Boo, but Jeff and Nick belong to each other and Wess is on of my best friends." he explained. She just nodded and followed Santana inside. "Brittany sees the world with childlike eyes, but she is very smart. " Kurt told the boys as they headed inside. As the party went on Santana watched how Kurt interacted with Wes.

They were sitting together laughing at Jeff and Thad and they would lean in and whisper to each other. David sat next to her and said "They really belong together, don't they." "Yeah, so why aren't they yet?" she asked. "No worries San, Mike and I are working on it." Noah said as he sat down. "Good cause if anyone deserves love it's our Kurtie." she said Brittany and Tina were glad the boys were working on getting Kurt the happiness he deserved. Mike put on a slow song and made Wes and Kurt get up and dance tegether. When the song ended Wes went to talk to Jeff, Nick and Thid while Kurt went to the others.

"Ok will you please stop trying to push us together already." he demanded. "But Kurt" Noah started and stopped when he got a glare from Kurt. "No buts Noah, I understand what your trying to do but if I get with someone, I want it to happen on it's own, not because my brothers and friends forced it, Ok." Kurt said. "Alright Kurt we will back off." mike replied. "Thank you." sighed Kurt. When the party ended all the boys except for Kurt left, he was planning on spending time with the girls he missed like crazy. Kurt spent the rest of the weekend with his dad then headed back to Dalton. When he reached his room he found Noah, Mike and Wes setting up a game to play. He sat between Noah and Wes and they played until Jeff, Nick, Thad and David came to watch movies before curfew.

The next weekend Kurt was at the mall with Thina when he was pushed to the ground. "Watch where your going fag." he heard. Kurt looked up and saw Dave Karofsky with some of the hockey team with him. Kurt went to stand up and one of them kicked him in the stomach. When they finally left Tina helped Kurt up and suggested they leave. He took her home and headed to his dorm. He found it empty so he knew Wes was not back yet. He took a shower and crawled in bed. Wes returned to find Kurt having a nightmare. When he got him awake Kurt crawled in his lap, like he does Noah, and cried. Wes finally got him calm enough to find out what was wrong. Kurt told him about the mall. All of a sudden their door busted open with Noah and Mike running in. "Are you ok, Tina called me and told me what happened. " Mike said. "Shirt off let us see the damage Kurt." Noah demanded. Wes helped Kurt with his shirt, while Mike got the tigers balm ready. Noah wiped Kurt's face while Mike treated the already forming bruises. Wes could tell how mad and scared they were for Kurt. Wes layed down with Kurt and cuddled him while he slept. Noah and Mike crawled into Wes's bed since they knew it was going to be a long night.

They woke up at least twice before Kurt finally stayed asleep. Burt was informed of the incident the next morning and he demanded Kurt not to go back to the mall without a bigger group or an adult. over the next few weeks Kurt continued to have nightmares and Wes would crawl in his bed and hold him while he slept. Before they knew it summer was only a few weeks away and the boys all made plans to go to Thad's family's cabin, before they all went seprate ways for vacations. It was decided to keep roommates the same as Dalton. Kurt and Wes were in charge of meals, Noah and Nick were in charge of firewood, Jeff and Mike were in charge of outdoor equipment while Thad and David would provide everything else.

Thad was the first to head off, followed by Nick, David then Jeff. Kurt was getting ready to go to New York to spend time with his grandparents. Mike, Noah and Wes were staying in Ohio, or so Wes thought. His parents decided to take a trip to Paris as did Kurt's grandparents. Kurt and Wes ran into each other at the Eiffel Tower. Kurt was getting ready for bed one night when he got a text from Wes.

_Kurt, Can you meet me at the cafe we went to yesterday?_ - W

**Sure, I can be there at noon** - K

_See you then_ - W

Wes was glad Kurt agreed, he had fallen for Kurt over the summer. If Kurt agreed to a date he planned on taking him to the most romantic resturant he could find. Kurt had also fallen for Wes, but thought Wes only saw him as a friend. When he met up with Wes the next day he could see how nervous Wes was acting. "Are you alright Wes? You seem nervous." Kurt said. "Yeah I' fine, but I am kinda nervous." replied Wes. "Why?" Kurt asked "Uhm, well I realized I have feeling for you. And I wanted to know if you will go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Wes said. Kurt was in shock, happy but shocked. "Really? Wow, I have feelings for you too, I would love to go on a date with you." Kurt answered. "Great! So I'll pick you up at 6pm." he said smiling. The next Day Kurt was a nervous wreck trying to find the perfect outfit. Wes picked him up and took him to Citus Etoile.

They talked over dinner and then went to the Eiffel Tower. Wes grabbed Kurt's hand and asked "Did you enjoy tonight?" Kurt smilled and replied "Very much Wes." Wes took him home and at the door he took Kurt's hand again. "Will you be my boyfriend Kurt?" he asked. Kurt blushed and said "Yes I will." Wes put his hand on Kurt's cheek and leaned in slowly and kissed Kurt chastley on the lips. "Goodnight Kurt." he said before turning to leave "Goodnight" Kurt answered and headed inside. Before heading to bed Kurt sent a text to Mike, Noah, Tina, Brittany and Santana.

**Miss you lots and can't wait to see you when I get home. Oh and I have a boyfriend** -K

_**Yay dolphin xx**_ -B

Wait who? - N

_Does Burt know? - _M

Why can't you ever include details Kurtie - S

_Miss you too, see you when you get home_ - T

**I'll give details when I get home San and Noah, Mike not yet just happened tonight, thanks Tina and Boo** - K


End file.
